


V.I.P Access

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Jensen and Chris are members of a popular band. One night, after a show, they show you how much they appreciate you.





	V.I.P Access

The deafening screams of the crowd could be heard all the way back in the VIP suite; the room the venue had set up the way Jensen and Chris requested. Nothing outlandish like  _all white candles and furniture_  or  _red skittles only_  like some other musicians have demanded. Not these boys. They asked for simple things like chips and beer, the good kind though, none of that cheap shit that tasted like someone made it in their basement.

Leaning back on the plush couch, your eyes drifted closed as the last song started to play. It didn’t matter how long they had been friends or how many cities they sang in, Jensen and Chris loved closing a show with their favorite song; an acoustic version of [ ** _Make it Rain_**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DapegqCxBVDI&t=ODdkNThhMTk1MTkwMGY3YzU0Yzg4MDNjYjZiMzk1OWM3NjcyMzg5YSw4eUJyU3BWWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AUajanByVJFqfn7QTGkY67w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fi-dont-do-rpfs.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161485073505%2Fvip-access&m=1). It just so happened to be the song you had told them was one you could listen to on repeat and never get sick of. It was the perfect mixture of angst, rock, and blues, and it drove an electric shudder down your spine.

“You’ve been an amazing crowd,” Jensen praised as he stood from the stool, handing the guitar to one of the roadies.

With a breathy groan, you stood and ran a hand through your hair. Being their right-hand-woman meant dealing with their adrenaline-rush antics after a show. For a lot of artists it meant drinking and doing drugs, maybe even bringing a groupie -or four- backstage and giving them a night to remember. That wasn’t how these men were. They’d rather have a couple beers and play Mario Kart.

“Thank you for comin’ out and partyin’ with us one last time,” added Chris. There were several moments of people chanting  _boo_  or begging for  _one more song._

Jensen chuckled low in his throat. “Don’t worry, you ain’t gettin’ rid of us that easy!”

“We’ll be back in no time!” There was a different tone to Chris’ voice… well, both their voices, but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

_They’re probably just tired,_  you thought. The tour had been going for over a year, more than twice as long as any of the previous ones.

You could hear Jensen blow a kiss before saying, “We love you. Goodnight, Boston!”

Smiling wide, you couldn’t but chuckle when Jensen made an attempt to copy Chris’ Boston accent. It wasn’t difficult to imagine the way Jensen would scrunch up his nose or how Chris would roll his eyes before play punching his friend in the shoulder. You grabbed two perfectly-chilled beers, popped the tops, and stood just inside the door, waiting for your boys.

You fully expected them to grab the beers from you, give you a playful wink, and drop a kiss to each of your cheeks before kicking off their boots and shoot the shit. It was what they always did, while you went about pretending to work when you were actually drooling over each of them. Yeah, you lusted after the men that employed you, but never had you acted on it. They were rock stars and you were just a lowly personal assistant. There was no chance that it could work without some sort of professional ramification. As badly as you wanted one of them have their way with you, you loved your job more.

The door flew open, pushing your hair back in the breeze, and, instead of removing the bottles from your hand to drink them, Chris took the beers so Jensen could grab the back of your neck and your waist, pulling you to his chest and kissing you fiercely before you could blink. His tongue was in your mouth, battling yours for dominance, and he was growling in a way that made your knees go weak.

With your hands in his spiky hair, you were moaning into his mouth and standing on your toes, trying to get closer to him than you already were. Every inch of Jensen was thrumming, sending electric tingles down your neck and back. It was when you felt the twitch of Jensen’s cock against your stomach that you pulled back, panting quickly, your eyelids almost too heavy to open fully.

“Wh- what was that f- for?” you stuttered, throat dry and heat pooling between your legs.

Chris was at your back, chest against your shoulders, fingers on your hips and waist, teasing the strip of skin under your shirt. “Can you feel it, Jensen?” he asked, lips ghosting over the shell of your ear. You couldn’t help but reach back and grab the hair on Chris’ crown, moaning as his mouth closed over your pulse point.

“I can feel everything, brother,” Jensen groaned, licking his lips as he watched your pupils blow and your mouth fall open as Chris sucked a dark mark onto your neck.

You pulled in a gasp when Chris’ teeth raked over the sensitive skin. “So can I,” you rasped, your hips rocking against theirs, one hand on Chris’ ass, the other on Jensen’s. A collective moan filled the room a split second before Chris turned your head and smashed his mouth to yours.

Chris’ kiss was bruising, all tongue and teeth, slightly awkward because of the angle of your neck, but you couldn’t turn, not when Jensen was quickly undressing you. Guitar-calloused fingers scraped your skin like fine-grained sandpaper, bringing goosebumps to the surface. Your pants, shoes, and socks disappeared as Chris kissed you, his fingers tugging at the hem of your shirt. After your shirt was dropped to the floor, you noticed Jensen had stripped down to his boxer briefs. He was also on his knees and wearing a wicked smirk.

Jensen’s already plush lips were kiss-swollen and pink, and he kept licking them as if he were hungry and you were his last meal. Chris’ naked chest pressed against your back after he expertly removed your bra, the weight of your breasts settling perfectly into his large hands. While Chris massaged your breasts, rolling and pinching the nipples between his thumb and forefinger, Jensen bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes, and grabbed your ass as he pressed his face against your belly.

He pulled in a deep breath and moaned low in his throat. “Fuck, baby. You smell so fuckin’ good,” he praised, nudging his nose lower as his shoulders bowed. He mouthed at your simple cotton panties, pushing them deeper between your slick and sensitive folds.

Your back arched as you ripped your mouth from Chris’. Jensen’s fingers hooked into the top of your panties and he pulled them down, exposing the last bit of yourself to the two men. They both sat back for a moment and admired you, sending a blush of self-consciousness down your neck and chest. You were just about to cover your face, shake your head, and dart to the bathroom when Chris’ mouth was on your ear again.

“We’ve wanted to fuck you for quite a while, Y/N,” he breathed, adding a soft moan as his hand slid down your belly and he cupped your pussy, dipping two middle fingers between your folds.

Jensen, still on his knees and hands on your hips, growled in agreement. “All you have to do is say stop,” he started, his voice dark and dangerous. “And we will. But baby, please, don’t say it.”

Your head fell back to Chris’ shoulder and your hips started to roll against his hand. With your hand covering his, pushing his fingers into your dripping pussy, you pulled in a shuddering breath and told them, “Don’t stop. I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Jensen’s eyes were emerald flames and he snarled as he stood, grabbing your face and kissing you roughly. Your senses were overloaded with the bite of whiskey and beer on Jensen’s tongue, the soft burn of his beard on your chin, the bite of Chris’ blunt nails inside your pussy, how he was dragging his fingers perfectly in and out of you, pushing you higher and higher until you came all over his hand, groaning loudly into Jensen’s mouth. Chris continued to stroke you, even as you shuddered and asked him to stop, that it was too much, that it was beginning to hurt, but in a _please don’t stop_  kind of way.

“You’re doing so good, Y/N,” he praised, as if he knew it was a kink of yours, that you loved being told how good you were doing. “Just a little bit more.” He curled and scissored his fingers, forcing you to come once more, this time with a shout of his name and Jensen’s mouth on your breasts as Chris sucked and bit your neck.

Your knees shook with the effort it was taking to stand, so Chris pulled you into his arms and kissed you lazily as he followed Jensen to the couch. Jensen dropped down and spread his legs, rolling on a condom and hissing at the contact as he watched the two of you kiss.

He held his hands out. “Come on, sweetheart,” he purred. Chris placed you on Jensen’s thighs, and that’s when you got a good look at the sheer size of him.

“Fuck me,” you breathed, breath hitching in your throat.

Jensen chuckled wickedly. “Trust me, Y/N, we will.”

The rip of aluminum and the rolling of rubber on a thick cock pulled your attention from Jensen. You looked over your shoulder and licked your lips hungrily as your whole body shuddered in anticipation, a new wave of arousal flooding through you. Chris was languidly stroking himself, spreading your slick from the head of his cock down to the root.

“At the same time?” you asked, pretty sure you knew what the answer would be.

“Only if you want to,” Chris breathed, biting his bottom lip as he squeezed his cock, just below the wide head.

Jensen’s hands were on your waist, pulling you higher up his lap until you were seated so his cock was trapped between your pussy and his belly. “If you don’t want to, we can take turns,” he gruffed.

Not only had you fantasized about having sex with either one of them, it was your ultimate fantasy to have both of them at the same time. You shook your head and ground your hips against him, your slick covering his cock. You pushed up on your knees and grabbed his cock, licking your lips hungrily as you said, “I want you both.”

The air was punched from your gut and lungs after Jensen’s hips shot off the couch, driving his cock deep inside of you. It was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, his cock stretching you to the point that tears pricked your eyes, filling you so completely. You grabbed his shoulders and arched your back, moaning pitifully as Jensen’s mouth latched onto your breast, his fucking perfect teeth nipping at your nipple.

“Fuck,” he growled, digging his fingers into your hips.

“She tight, Jay?” Chris asked, his voice broken.

Jensen groaned so deep, you felt it. “Tighter than we imagined.”

_Fuck!_  Not only had they thought about fucking you, but they talked about it. Your head fell back when you rolled your hips, the heavy drag of Jensen’s cock was like a high you had never felt. You wanted to ride Jensen until you were a whimpering mess, until he was screaming your name, but you also wanted Chris to fill you from behind, to help fuck you raw. And he was more than willing to help with that.

Jensen’s hands stilled your hips as you pressed your chest to his, and you dropped sloppy kisses to his neck, the bittersweet mix of sweat and cologne was sharp on your tongue. The weight of Jensen’s hand on your lower back made your ass stick out, giving Chris one hell of a sight.

“Holy shit,” he moaned heavily. He moved closer and bent his knees as he licked his thumb. His spit-soaked finger circled your tight hole, the sensation of it made your pussy clench, pulling an animal-like growl from the man beneath you.

Chris was taking it slow, pushing his finger in, pulling out, spitting on it, and starting the process over. You were panting, nails digging into Jensen’s shoulders, your pussy weeping and his cock twitching heavily.

“I’m ready, Chris,” you mewled, your hips rocking back and forth, Chris’ finger dragging against Jensen’s cock, separated by only a strip of flesh. Fuck, you’d never wanted anything so bad in your entire life.

The blunt head of his cock replaced his thumb, and it took everything he had not to push himself home too quickly. It was slow, agonizingly slow, the speed with which he inched himself deeper, it stole the breath from your lungs.

Jensen couldn’t keep still any longer and started rocking his hips. “Jesus, Chris,” he moaned, his eyes snapping shut and his head falling back. “I don’t know if she can take us both.”

The groan that fell from Chris was obscene. “She will,” he murmured confidently, his hips growing closer to yours.

Despite pulling in deep breaths, your chest and shoulders shook every time you filled your lungs. It felt like it took forever before the short curls that surrounded Chris’ cock brushed against your ass. The three of you blew out a breath or moaned at the same time, nails dug into flesh, and bodies shook in anticipation.

But it was you that moved first. And it was fucking incredible.

It wasn’t anything you could describe, the sucking damp push and pull, the panting and moaning, the slap of wet skin on skin, the frantic, yet slow pace of it, the overwhelming sense of it all happening at the same time. There was an electric current in the air, dancing along your skin, heightening everything about the men surrounding you, the faces they were making, the way their muscles twitched beneath their skin, the sounds they were eliciting.

You reached back and grabbed Chris’ ass, digging your nails into the flexing muscles, pulling him deeper, harder, faster, perfectly in time with Jensen. Chris would drive home as Jensen pulled back, and you, you were in the middle of it all, relishing in every ridge and vein in each of their cocks, the similarities, the differences. It felt like you were going to come apart at the seams, and there was nothing you could do about it, there was nothing you wanted to do about it.

Scratch that. The only thing you wanted to do about it was let go, you wanted to cum so badly, it fucking hurt.

Jensen looked at you, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and he was grunting in a way that made you shiver. “Come on, baby,” he told you. “I can feel what you want to do.” 

“Let go, Y/N,” Chris breathed heavily.

Who were you to not do as you were told?

It felt like a flash grenade went off in your head; bursts of white ate at your vision and there was this buzzing in your ears that did little to drown out the shouts of Jensen and Chris as they bucked and came, hips stuttering, hands tugging, teeth biting, and backs arching. You collapsed onto Jensen, struggling to breathe, pins and needles dancing over every inch of your skin, inside and out. You didn’t feel Chris pull out, nor did you notice when Jensen moved you to your back, your body dropping onto the couch, bones like rubber, almost like a rag doll.

It felt like only a moment passed when someone draped a sheet over you. When you could finally open your eyes, Chris slowly came into focus. He was wearing a dopey grin and holding a bottle of water.

“Drink this,” he breathed.

You did as he said, emptying the bottle before you sat up, your head swimming in a fog of hormones and euphoria. Jensen lifted your legs so that when he sat down, your calves were draped over his thick thighs.

“Feelin’ alright, sweetheart?” he asked softly, fingers sweeping back and forth on your legs.

Humming happily, you pushed up to give Chris ample room to sit behind you. When you leaned into him, your back was against his chest, head resting on his shoulder while his arm was draped over your chest, fingers finding the edge of the sheet, dragging his nails side to side.

Chris kissed your crown. “She feels more than alright, isn’t that right?”

You exchanged looks with each man, snuggling deeper into Chris’ chest, your legs wiggling against Jensen’s legs. “Never felt better,” you assured the them.

Jensen’s head dropped back as he smirked. “Would you, uh… want to do this again?” 

“For real?” you asked, surprised that they wanted a repeat performance.

“Having you as a personal assistant has been great, don’t get us wrong,” Chris started, sighing before continuing. “But I’d be… we’d be lying if we said we didn’t want more than a professional relationship.”

With wide eyes, you sat up and took a good look at each man. “It might be the fact that I just got fucked to the point that I can’t remember my own name, but what exactly do you mean?”

Both men scooted closer, each one draping a large hand over your thighs and squeezing. “He means,” Jensen murmured, running his nose on the shell of your ear. “That we want you, and no one else.” The gruffness of his voice made you shiver.

“No one else?” you breathed, your hands shaking and eyes rolling back.

“Just you,” Chris confirmed, nipping at the fleshy lobe of your ear.

Heat flooded through you once more as both men started nipping and kissing your sweat-dampened skin, whispering praises and promises of more things to come. With Jensen’s head between your legs, you fell back on Chris’ thighs, giggling because of something that popped into your head.

They both looked at you curiously, to which you said, “I don’t think this is what any of us had in mind when we talked about all-inclusive, VIP access.”


End file.
